


Where was the happily ever after?

by Eva_O_tangledfan



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Execution, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Graphic Description, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_O_tangledfan/pseuds/Eva_O_tangledfan
Summary: Fredrick would do anything to keep his family safe- but the costs of that are great. Especially to a very young little boy who losses his father because of the way he 'protects' them
Relationships: Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney), Varian (Disney) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61





	Where was the happily ever after?

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh ok so the beginning of this im a little eh about cuz its mostly just boring background set up stuff- but I really feel good about this one. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i did writing it- cuz lemme tell you, this was fun

The night the Queen got sick was a fearful one indeed, King Fredrick was ready to do anything to save his wife and unborn daughter- well she wouldn't be unborn for too much longer. He had to do something. He knew of this legend, something called the sundrop. It had the power to heal and so, he sent his best guards in search of it. Quirin tried to warn him of the dangers of taking the flower. Supposedly it would unleash a great darkness upon the world

"-Your Majesty please, you can't-"

"You don't get to tell me what I can and can not do! This is for my family- this could be considered treason."

"Wh- how? I-"

"You don't want me to save my family, in turn you wish the Queen to die."

"No- that's not what I meant!"

"I am doing this- my family will not suffer from my inability to protect them." At that moment they walked in with the glowing flower- it was quite the sight. 

"Your Majesty- you don't know what you're doing."

"Yes I do." He walked with the guards to where the Queen lay, then turned to Quirin. "I'm protecting my family, no matter the costs." 

The flower worked. The Queen lived. Quirin didn't notice anything immediately- nothing dangerous- nothing like the Dark Kingdom. After the princess was stolen he still did not notice anything. Years past, he didn't notice anything. He figured maybe he was mistaken. Quirin decided not to worry about it- especially now that he had something much more important to worry about

Varian

His newborn son, his little boy. 

The king however did not forget

He remembered that day, when Quirin had supposedly been fine with the death of the Queen and Princess. And as the saying goes 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'

-

By the time Varian was around six Quirin had all but forgotten about the incident completely

The king hadn't

He had been building up evidence so he could execute Quirin on 'reasonable' charges. When he found out the man was from a different kingdom- well, why would he hide if there wasn't any dirt around that topic?

-

Varian was sitting on the ground playing with a small wooden toy, he had no clue what was happening when these big scary men came into their house saying that they needed Daddy. 

They grabbed his arms tightly- _hey! You can't do that! That's my Daddy!_ the boy thought as he ran over to him

"What's happening? Daddy who are they?" 

"Hey- it's alright baby, Daddy's gonna be alright- we- we're just going to follow these men outside." Quirin said, trying to keep his voice steady. They walked out into town square- there was a gallows set up. Quirin sighed

"I'm not trying to get out of this-" he said quietly, to quiet for the confused little boy behind them to hear, "-but please let me say a proper goodbye to my son." 

The men exchanged a look, then one nodded and they let go. People had been gathered in the square and many gasped in shock when they saw what was happening. Among them was a close friend of Quirins. Lucy Mendiliv.

He knelt down next to his boy "Hey there sweetie, um-" _how could he say this?_ "Daddy has to go. I- I'm going to have to leave. I need you to know its not your fault alright? I just- I have to go."

"Go? Go where? I- I can come with you." He said hugging his father tightly

"No baby, you can't come with me." He kissed the boy on the head "You're gonna stay with Ms. Mendiliv." He turned to the woman, who was on the brink of tears, "Take care of him." 

"Of course Quirin." She replied.

Varian looked up at his dad, why did he look so sad? Why was he saying these things? What was going on? "Daddy what's happening? Why is everyone sad? Sh- should I be sad?"

Quirin bit back tears "No, don't worry, it's going to be ok." He lifted the boy into his arms and squeezed tightly "Don't look ok? You just stay right here. I love you so so much." 

"I- I love you too Daddy but-" Quirin kissed him one last time and handed him to Ms. Mendiliv.

"Don't let him see." He told her as he continued walking to the steps toward the stage.

The men grabbed him roughly and shoved him forward

"Daddy!" Varian squirmed out of Lucy's arms and started running after him "Don't hurt my Daddy! Leave him alone!" 

One of the men kicked him down the steps "Quiet up or you're next." One of them says. The boy sniffled and tears formed in his eyes. _What was happening?_

He was quickly picked up by Lucy "shhh it's ok sweetheart. Come over this way." She held him so he was facing away from the stage.

"Wh- what's happening to Daddy? Why can't I look?" 

"Oh sweetie, I don't know- this isn't supposed to happen. But it's going to be alright- I'll take care of you." 

Everyone kept saying that, _'it's going to be alright'_ why wouldn't it be alright? Why was no one telling him anything?

Quirin stood there, expecting for the rope to be put around his neck, but apparently the king had other plans

One of the men pulled out a whip, the other a scroll

"Quirin of Old Corona is hereby charged with high treason against the crown, he is therefore sentenced to death. He will receive 30 lashes as punishment." The man read.

Quirin's hands were bound and he prepared himself for the first lash.

Varian was turned away but nothing could have stopped him from hearing the blood curdling scream that ripped through the air. Varian squirmed, _was that Daddy? Why was Daddy screaming?_ Lucy held a strong hand against his head, keeping it in place. "Daddy! No- no let go- let me see! I wanna see Daddy! I want my Daddy!" The boy's cries mixed with his father's screams in a horrible symphony

The small boy sobbed as the screams continued. He kept trying to get out of the arms that prevented him from seeing his Dad. 

At last he succeeded 

And boy did he regret it

What he saw he would never forget- there was blood, so much blood- Daddy's blood. Another lash and he saw the blood spray- blood got on his face- Daddy's blood on his face- why did Daddy have so much blood? He tried to look away, but his eyes were fixed on the horror in front of him.

Quirin's eyes met Varian's- _no wait that wasn't supposed to happen- why was he looking?_

"Look away baby- don't look-" he yelled out in pain "-make him look away!"

Lucy adjusted her grip so he was looking away again- this time he didn't try to look back. He wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his face against her shoulder. After what felt like forever the screaming stopped. That means... It was all better right? Daddy was ok now and they could go home?

He slowly turned back around-

He saw the men lift him to his feet, then lead him over to a rope that hung and looped into a circle. _What was that for?_

He cried as he watched them put the rope around Quirin's neck- then the floor dropped from beneath him and Varian saw his limp form hanging there, suspended in the air. Many people gasped and some turned away. _What had happened?_

The men cut him down and left him there on the stage

Varian couldn't wait any longer, he burst out of the arms around him and ran up onto the stage.

"Daddy?" He said softly, approaching the body. "Daddy c'mon..." He knelt down "Daddy why are you sleeping? Wake up... C'mon wake up so we can go home." There was no response. He shook the body to try and wake him up

"Daddy! Wake up! It's done now- y- you can wake up..." The boy looked down at his hands. They were covered in bright red blood- there was so much. Only now did he realize how it flowed out so freely.

"Daddy- D- Daddy wake up!" He shouted again, "Wake up wake up wake up!!" He pushed and pushed but nothing happened. _Why was Daddy still sleeping? It was all over now, right?_

Then he remembered, in the stories it took a kiss to wake them up. Of course! It was so obvious! All he had to do was kiss Daddy and then he would wake up and they could go home! 

The boy leaned over his father and placed a kiss on his cheek- just like Daddy did to him. But, for some reason he didn't wake up. _But- wasn't true love's kiss supposed to save everything?_

"Daddy, wh- why aren't you waking up?" He cried. No no no this wasn't right- him and Daddy were supposed to go home now! That's how all the stories go. They kiss and then they live happily ever after- _where was the happily ever after?_

Ms. Mendiliv came up behind him, she was in tears.

"Why isn't Daddy waking up?" He asked, sweet innocent tear filled eyes looked up at her. 

"Oh sweetheart, he- your Daddy isn't going to wake up. He's- he's not asleep." 

"But- how come then-" Realisation hit the child like an arrow to the heart. He had heard grown ups talk about it before- death. It happened sometimes, when people were old- he knew some people said that word when they talked about Mommy, but then stopped as soon as they saw him near. Then- did that mean Daddy was.....

"No!" He yelled louder than he had ever yelled before- as if his protests could somehow bring him back, "No no no no no!"

"Oh sugar," she tried to pick him up but he moved

"No! No 'm not leaving Daddy!" He crawled down next to him and lifted the (dead) arm over his body. Curling up into a tiny ball underneath his father he continued to cry.

"Varian, we can't stay." She said softly

"B- but- we can't leave him-" 

"We won't, don't worry sweetie. He'll get a proper funeral."

"No! No that means- that means he's- he- no!" He held tightly to the fur vest his father always wore. He didn't care if it was covered in blood- or if _he_ was covered in blood. He just wanted Daddy. 

"Varian, he can't come home- he- he's already gone home. He's gone to be with your mama, and he can't be here anymore." 

"But I need him," the boy cried _"I need him!"_

"I know sweetheart, I know." She said, lifting him into her arms. He didn't fight this time. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

When they were walking he looked back, he saw some men moving Daddy. It wasn't like the mean scary men who did this, they were friends. He saw a big box too, _was that for Daddy? Were they gonna put him in a box?_

When they got to his house Lucy started drawing a bath for him. "Okay, in you go sweetheart." She helped him in and started to wash the blood off. He didn't speak, just a few sniffles here and there.

Once he was all clean she helped him into something for the funeral. It was the only black outfit he had. A small black suit- he didn't even know why he had it- he'd never worn it much before now. 

It took awhile for everything to get set up, but for Varian everything went by in a blur. One minute he was in the bath, then all the sudden they're tossing flowers and putting Daddy in the ground, and then he's back home with Ms. Mendiliv and some other people and they're packing up his things.

When they got to his alchemy things Lucy got an idea

"What's this?" She asks. Hoping to maybe distract him. 

"That's my stuff for alchemy!" 

"Alchemy? What's that?" She egged on

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ALCHEMY IS!?"

"No, will you explain it to me?" This gets a smile out of the boy

"Alchemy is a field of science, you at least know what science is right?"

"I don't have too much experience with it but yes I know what science is."

"Well good cuz it's really fun," He continues to excitedly explain all the experiments he's done. He puts on his gloves to show her a few things. "Did you know that Daddy actually made these for me?" He said sticking his hands out "They didn't have gloves small enough for me- and Daddy said 'you can't do any experiments without the proper protection' so he made me these ones!"

"Aw that was so sweet of him."

"Mhm!" He went on to show her more. _He's smiling, thank goodness._

"Wow! This is all amazing, why don't we get it to my place so you can do more when you want to?"

They boys' eyes lose their light again, "Oh, right... mkay." He says sadly.

He takes off his gloves- but then he sees his hands- _hands covered in blood- Daddy's blood- it was on him- blood everywhere- get it off-_ **_get it off!_ **

He shut his eyes tight and held his hands out in front of him as if to get them as far away from him as possible. Lucy hears him start whimpering something about blood. 

"Hey sweetie why don't you leave them on-" she said grabbing his hands gently "I know they're very special to you, and they might help." 

He sniffed, then nodded and she helped him slip the gloves back over his hands. Gloved hands free of any blood- hands that performed alchemical experiments. He gave her a soft smile then wrapped his arms around her neck. She lifted him up and hugged him back. Then, with the help of other neighbors, successfully moved all the boy's belongings to her house.

She carried him inside- he wasn't talking again. She mentioned something about alchemy, he still didn't say anything, just curled up in her arms- guess that's a one time distraction. 

It had been a while- him not speaking, her trying to find that little smile again (unsuccessfully.) She set him down at the table for dinner. He just sat there, staring at his lab.

"Varian aren't you gonna eat something?"

He shifted slightly but didn't respond.

"Varian, honey you've got to eat."

"Mh" 

"Come on, just a few bites?"

"Mhm" 

"Sweetie, you need food- and use your words."

"No!" He looked up at her, "I don't want food!" 

She sighed, "Alright, then let's get you to bed." She'll make sure he had a nice big breakfast then. He didn't protest when she carried him to his new room- or when she wrapped him up in the blanket they had gotten from his room.

"Goodnight Varian." She kissed him on the head. 

"G'night..." He said quietly out of instinct. But he knew the night wouldn't be good- how could it without Daddy? How could anything be good ever again?

The next morning Lucy had her promised 'big breakfast' ready on the table. When the small boy sleepily toddled into the room she expected him to be starving- she was mistaken

Varian sat at the table because he knew he was supposed to, but he didn't eat anything. He wasn't hungry

"Varian, you didn't eat last night so you have to eat today ok?"

"I don't wanna." 

"But sweetie if you don't eat you can get sick- just eat a little bit?" 

"No." 

"But aren't you hungry?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Oh dang it- she thought she could trick him with that one

"But sunshine why not?"

He looked up at her, confused "Sunshine?" 

"Oh- yeah, I just- it was just something I called you- you know how I am with nicknames."

He frowned "Why call me sunshine?"

"Well- because you were your father's sunshine- his little light in the world."

"I don't feel like sunshine." He said softly "I feel- what's the opposite of sunshine?"

"What do you want me to call you darkness?"

"I feel like darkness." He almost whispered

"Oh Varian," she walked over to his side of the table and hugged him tightly "I know, it's sad right now. I won't call you sunshine if it makes you feel better?"

"Mkay... I'm still not eating." 

"But-" she sighed "do you promise to eat lunch then?"

"...no."

_"Varian Isaac Farmer you are going to eat your food right now!"_ She immediately regretted raising her voice at him. 

It started as a little sniff, but it grew. He ran upstairs to his room crying and slammed the door

"Sweetie wait! I didn't mean that!" She ran up after him "Oh Varian, please come out? I'm sorry- I- I'm not good at this- I need you to help me." 

The door creaked open slowly, big, tear filled, blue eyes looked at her. "Don't do that-" he sniffed 

"Of course sweetheart- I won't do that ever again." She waited a moment then spoke again "Will you eat now?" 

"...will you be mad if I say no?" 

"No, I won't be mad."

He wiped a tear "Th- then no."

"Alright, do you wanna come on out of there?" He shook his head. "Okay, okay, so are you gonna stay in here then?" He nodded, "Alright, if you need anything I'll be right downstairs okay?" 

"...okay." 

"Okay."

At lunch he didn't eat. At dinner he didn't eat. The next morning Lucy had called some friends over to try and help, try to coax him into having just a few tiny bites for breakfast. He hadn't woken up yet so they were discussing a plan

"I don't know why he won't have anything."

"He's grieving, you have to give him time."

"It's been over 24 hours since he's eaten! This isn't ok!" 

"I tried making him but that didn't work."

"Do you think he'd eat if you did it in his old house?"

"No, that might make it worse." 

They continued to talk and didn't even notice the soft sound of little feet walking up to the table. When they turned around they saw Varian sitting there- _with a spoon full of oatmeal in his mouth_

"-Varian? Are- are you eating sweetheart?" Lucy looked at her guests- _they were seeing this too._

"Yeah." He said quietly after he swallowed.

"Oh-" She tried to contain her excitement "Well is there a particular reason why?" 

He looked down at his hands, then to her "I had a dream last night."

"Oh uh- what kind of dream?" 

"Well- it started off scary- but then after, me and Daddy were talking, and he told me that I had to eat. I said 'why?' And he said that I had to eat or I could get sick... or worse. I told him I missed him, I wanted to be with him. But he said I couldn't- not yet- not for a long long time. So, I promised him I'd eat." 

"That's great- that's so, so wonderful sweetie. You've made me and your Daddy so happy." She said wrapping him in a tight hug

"Okay." He smiled softly "Thank you Ms. Mendiliv, this is yummy."

"You're so very welcome Varian."

-

"So- who's this powerful wizard you heard about Cass?"

"His name is Varian and apparently if anyone knows something about your hair, he will." 

"Well then let's go!" 

-

Varian was working on something in his lab when he heard his trap go off. Wonder what little critter got caught this time. 

He walked around the corner- but he didn't see any critter, just- _the princess!? Why on earth was she here!?_

Rapunzel saw a man with a large cloak and a strange mask, she gulped and tried to greet him in a friendly manner "Hi! Hello, we're uh- looking for someone named Varian? We know he's got some sort of magic that can-"

_"Magic!?_ I do not work with _magic."_ He took off the cloak- revealing a rather small young boy. "It's called _alchemy_ , Princess don't mix it up with anything else." 

Rapunzel looked at him- she was expecting to see a lot of things today but, a little boy wasn't one of them, "Oh- alright, sorry. Um then we're wondering if your _alchemy_ can help us out?"

"What is it you need exactly, _Your Highness?"_

"We need to find out what happened to make my hair- like this." 

"Also what's this?" The other woman spoke- she sounded irritated "And how old are you? I didn't think we'd be coming to a child for help." He scowled 

_"This_ is an alchemical compound of my own design- it's a safe and humane way to trap and release pesky critters." _Just like you guys_ he thought to himself. "As for my age- why does that matter? It's kinda creepy ya know? Just asking people how old they are." 

The dark haired woman rolled her eyes "I just want to know how trustworthy you are. Besides I wouldn't want an eleven year old messing with my friend."

_"Eleven!?_ Wh- y- I'm fourteen!!"

"Okay- Cass calm down, how could he not be trustworthy- look at how sweet he looks!" 

"Wh- what!? No! Just- yeah I might be able to help- but don't talk to me like that- it's weird."

"Oh- alright well- could you get us out of this stuff?" 

"Yeah- here." He poured the solution to free them. "So, your hair's back- and you don't know why?" 

"Yeah pretty much. Wow this is a neat place you've got here." 

"Please don't touch anything- I want to keep this strictly professional, Your Highness."

"You can call me Rapunzel if you want!" 

"Oh well thank you so much for the information- I plan to not use it _Your Highness."_

"Hey watch your mouth kid!" The woman- Cass was what the princess called her- said.

"Oh my! So sorry if my tone bothered you _Princess."_ He spat. "So are we doing this or not?" He gestured to a machine

"Yeah! Come on Cass don't worry- it'll be fun!" She said forcing a smile- what was up with this kid? Most of the villagers loved her.

"Hm, yeah _fun."_

"You know- I'm getting the feeling you don't really like me, why? We've never met before."

He rolled his eyes "Oh I'm so sorry _Princess,_ but I think I'm pretty entitled to have an opinion about _you_ seeing as your father _murdered_ mine!"

"What are you talking about? My father would never do anything like that!" 

"Oh yeah? Well you've only known him for what- six months? You don't know everything about him- what he's done,"

"I-I can't believe it- no- he wouldn't do anything without a reason. Your father must have done something-"

"My father was **_innocent!!_ ** He didn't do _anything_ wrong. He was executed for "treason" but they never told anyone what that exactly ment." 

"Im so sorry- I-" 

"I don't need your condolences, just get over there so we can get these tests over with and you can leave."

"You're still helping me? I thought you hated the monarchy."

"Yeah well wouldn't want to be executed for treason because I didn't help the princess"

"Wh- I would ne-"

"Can you just- shut up?!"

"Hey don't speak to her like that! She's your princess!"

_"You think I care!?"_

"Okay- okay everyone calm down- Varian I'm sorry about all that. Thank you for helping. Cass, you can calm down too."

"Raps he's way out of line right now!" 

"Cass it's okay- Varian, let's just do this- I don't want to- you know- be causing you discomfort."

"Yeah- sure, c'mon _Princess."_ He roughly strapped her to the machine. About halfway through the testing someone else burst through the door. 

"What's going on here!?" He yelled when he ran in. Varian was about to lose _it- who did this guy think he wa-_

"Oh hey Eu-"

**_"Flynn Rider!?!?!"_ **

"Huh? What? No- you can't prove anything!" 

The boy let out a giggle, "I am your _biggest_ fan!" Rapunzel looked down at him, he was completely different. The once bitter, angry, kid- was now fanboying over her boyfriend. He looked like he could explode with excitement.

"Oh- well in that case- _Flynn Rider, pleasure to be met."_

He bounced up and down on the balls of his feet "Oh my gosh! I've always wanted to meet you! You're my hero!" 

"Really? Well I-"

"I've read every single book about you!" 

"Oh- well you see I'm-"

"Eugene! Hey there!" The princess called out to him. _Aw great, what did she want? He was trying to get to know Flynn Rider here people! And why did she call him 'Eugene?"_

"Ah Blondie! Are you alright? What's going on here?" 

"Nothing." Cassandra said before she could answer

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Varian asked.

"Well yeah- she's my girlfriend- Rapunzel not Ice Queen over there." 

"Wait- you, _Flynn Rider,_ adventurer extraordinaire, are dating the Princess? why?? Is it a scam? You're just after her money right? Or the crown?"

"What no! I wouldn't do something like that! I love her!" 

"Aww I love you too Eugene."

"No but that's not- Flynn _never_ settles down! He saves like- a different person in each book- sometimes you think 'this is the one- it's her he's gonna actually love her' but he says there's no time for love in his life."

"Kid I'm not _that_ Flynn Rider. I just borrowed the name from the book. The name's Eugene."

"So... _Dang it"_ he said under his breath. They heard a beep come from the machine. "Oh! Looks like this is the last test. Just a few more minutes and you guys can finally get out of here." _Why do I even help people? Especially people like her?_

"Yay! Not to sound like I'm eager to get out, but it's um- it's-"

"-It's been a pain and we're eager to leave." Cassandra finished.

The little machine started whirling and printing out a paper

"Ah! Yes! This should tell us the chemical makeup of your hair-" he skimmed the list, looking rather disappointed "No, no no this can't be right!"

"Why? What does it say?" The princess asked.

"All it says is your hair's made out of stupid keratin!"

"Oh well that's something right?'

"No! Everybody's hair is made out of keratin! There is this section here that says 'undetectable substance' but that shouldn't happen!" _Unless it was… no- no that couldn't be._

"So... There's nothing?"

"No, sorry I couldn't be of more help." 

"You wasted our time, were a complete brat the entire time, and now you're sorry you couldn't have helped more?" 

"Hey you're lucky I felt inclined to apologize at all!"

"Okay! Cass it's alright, he did what he could. We'll get out of your hair now- again sorry about your Dad."

He sighed "Okay, just- get out now, please?"

"See you around." She said as her and her company walked out

"I sure hope not!" He said waving. There's that teenage sarcasm from before.

-

When the group was a distance away from the house Eugene turned to Rapunzel

"So uh- you said something- about his Dad? What happened?"

"Oh, well," Rapunzel gulped, she didn't want to say this out loud "apparently my father had him- executed. And he said it was for no reason- but- Dad would never do anything like that... right?" She cast a worried glance at Eugene. That boy- Varian- he couldn't be right. He must have been confused- but, what if... could her father really be capable of something like that?

"I think the only way to find out is to ask him." 

"But- you don't think he was right do you? Would my father do something like that?"

Eugene looked to the ground- remembering he too was going to be executed at one point. He had stolen the crown yes- but- Corona's justice system wasn't the best. "You know- maybe just- ask him, I don't want to start something." He put up his hands defensively

As they traveled back to the castle Rapunzel explained what they were really doing there (even though Cassandra was very against the idea) 

She walked into the throne room, ready to speak to her father.

"Dad, I need to ask you something."

He smiled down at his daughter "Of course, what is it dear?"

Rapunzel looked around the room "In private." She added. 

The king nodded to the guards and his advisor to leave. "Okay, now- what's troubling you dear?"

"Well- I met someone today- and well he- he had some- bitterness towards the crown. He- but he said something that- I don't really understand." 

Fredrick raised an eyebrow "And what might that be my dear?"

"He said-" Rapunzel bit her lip "he said you killed his father."

"Did he now? Well I assure you that I would never go about _killing_ people." 

Rapunzel sighed with relief, but- it wasn't over yet "See that's what I told him- I knew you'd never do something like that, but- he said you had him executed without reason- or that the reason wasn't explained or something like that."

Fredrick frowned "Well execution is an entirely different matter my dear." 

"Wait so you did do it!?"

"-sometimes a ruler must get rid of those who are a danger to the throne. You'll understand that someday- but for now you don't have to worry, I have been protecting this kingdom. Making sure it was safe for everyone- especially you."

"But- he said that his father didn't do anything-"

"And who would you believe? Your own father- or this person whose father was a criminal against the kingdom." When he saw her face fall he walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders "Trust me darling, anything that happened in the past was only to protect you." 

"...Alright, well- thanks for sorting this out Dad." She turned to leave. Something was definitely off- Varian didn't seem like the kind of kid to lie about something as serious as that.

"Rapunzel, out of curiosity who is this boy?" 

She thought for a moment "Um, I actually don't remember his name- sorry." It might be best if he didn't know.

-

Later that evening she knew she had to do something- had to make it up to him somehow. Her Dad never said he _did_ do it- but he didn't have a strong argument that he _hadn't_ either. 

So she grabbed Eugene and made a plan.

Eugene was the only person he seemed less hostile with so maybe with him there they could actually talk to him?

It was becoming night when they arrived in Old Corona- they walked up the house and knocked on the door. Just like any friend visiting a friend would- except they weren't friends.

-

"Could you get the door honey?" Lucy asked from the kitchen

"Yeah I got it." He slumped over to the door, opened it, then shut it as quickly as he could

-

The door opened- it was Varian who answered. Before she could even get in a "Hi" the door was slammed in their faces.

"Well that sure wasn't what I was expecting." She said rather bluntly. Either to Eugene or just out loud to herself. "Let's try again." 

"Sunshine if he slammed the door he probably doesn't want to see you." 

"I'm sure it's fine, we'll just knock again!" 

-

Another knock sounded from the other side of the door. _Would she give it a rest!? Why is she even here!?_

He opened the door _"What!?"_

"Oh- well- first of all hi! I- _we_ -" she nudged Eugene with her elbow, "just wanted to come and-"

"No- no, no 'first of all' just get to the point- why are you at my house?" He was starting to lose his patients with these people- _could they not take a hint??_

"Alright then- sorry- I just wanted to apologize. I-"

"You already apologized, and I already said I didn't need you empty condolences- just go _away."_

"But-" He slammed the door again. 

"Who was that sweetheart? Friends?" Lucy asked, coming over to see. 

"Nobody, and they're _definitely_ not my _friends."_

"Okay- well come on over to the table then, it's supper time."

"Actually I'm not that hungry, I'm just- gonna go to my room." 

"Hold on now sweetie, don't you remember your promise?" 

He gave her a confused look "What? What are you talking about?" 

"The promise you made to your father." _Wait- what was she- oh_

"Do you mean, the thing about eating?"

"Yes, yes I do. You told him you would eat all your meals- so come to the table."

"Ms. Mendiliv that was years ago! And in a completely different context, I was _six_ and not eating- that wasn't about skipping _one_ meal cuz I'm not hungry." 

"It works in both contexts. It's important for you to eat so you can stay healthy."

"But that was _different."_

She gave him a look, you know- the mom look? That look that says 'this isn't going to end in your favour, I'm the one in charge here' but somehow does it lovingly? It was that look

He sighed "Alright, fine." He sat down at the table.

-

Outside the door a dumbstruck Rapunzel and a tired Eugene were about to leave, but then Rapunzel got an idea.

"Blondie I love you but please try to understand that this is a terrible idea and we shouldn't be doing this?"

"I love you too Eugene, but I need to do this." She said as they scaled the side of the house up to a window. She had to give him a proper apology, she had to make things right- and after he doesn't hate the monarchy anymore maybe they could be friends?

-

After eating, Varian went up to his room. _You've got to be kidding me._

**_"WHAT IN THE BLAZES ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN MY ROOM!?"_ **

"Don't freak out- we came in through the window." Rapunzel said, as if that would fix the entire situation

"I didn't say _'how'_ I said _'why-'_ well technically I said _'what'_ but now I'm saying why."

"I-" He didn't let her finish

"Are back cuz you're worried I'll spread my 'traitorous thoughts' to others? Or did you just want in on the action of killing people who do nothing but have 'dangerous ideas' so you have to get rid of them before they become a threat? 'hey Dad I wanna murder someone too, how about the kid of the guy you murdered? it'll be fun' am I right?"

"No that's not it at all! I just, felt really bad about earlier and wanted to fix things."

"Fix what things? What is there to be fixed?"

"You know, things between... us." 

_"What on earth are you talking about?"_

"Well- I know you don't like royalty, and I figured if I apologized for my Dad then you wouldn't be so mad all the time! And then maybe we could be friends!" 

"...I don't even know what to say anymore!" He pushed his hands into his face. "First off, I'm not 'mad all the time' I'm actually doing pretty great! Second, how could you think that an apology _from you_ on behalf of your father would 'help' at all! And last, but definitely not least: **_we will never be friends!_ ** I thought it'd have gotten through that thick skull of yours sooner, I haven't exactly been discrete about my feelings."

"I- I didn't think-"

"Ha ha big surprise there!"

"That's not- I need to apologize, why can't you let me be sorry?"

"You've already apologized plenty of times! As for the second question, it's cuz I know you don't mean it." 

"But I do!"

"Please just leave now- If you weren't the princess we could fine you for breaking and entering." 

"Varian I just want to-" 

"Get. Out. Of. My. House."

"Varian please- just let me-"

"Ms. Mendiliv, there are strangers in my room!" 

"No Varian wait just-"

"What did you say dear? I thought I heard voices, is everything alright?" She calls from downstairs

"In three seconds I'm going to say 'no everything's not alright' unless you hop on back out that window three-"

"Var-"

"Two"

"Sunshine lets go-"

"One-"

"Okay okay we're leaving- I'm sorry"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am-"

"Rapunzel come on"

"Alright. Goodbye." He just glared as they climbed back out the window.

Once they're gone he lets out a long sigh. He didn't have the energy to deal with this right now.

"Sweetheart are you ok in here?" Lucy asked, poking her head in through the door.

He took a deep breath "No- not really." 

"Oh- why whatever's the matter sweetie?" He explained. All the things that happened during the day- and what just happened now. He must have started crying some time during talking to her because as he was wrapping up he could feel her gentle arms around him. "I- I just don't know what she would want with a peasant like me-" She wiped away his tears "why does she have to keep bringing it up? Keep- reminding me of him- but in a bad way? I haven't felt like this for a long time- wh- why do I feel this way again? It was better- I was doing better- It's been years. I just wish she never brought it up."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry," she rubbed his back comfortingly "I wish I could make it all go away for you- I'm sure she won't be coming back- and if she does, well then I'll tell that wretched king right to his face to keep that pesky daughter of his in line!" 

"Don't- I- please I- I can't lose you too." She hugged him tighter 

"Oh Varian, don't worry- you will _never_ lose me."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Again- thank you, I'm loving this whole thing so far and i cant wait to post more works!


End file.
